Love and War
by imadinasour954
Summary: Before Hoagie sets off for war, he takes a trip to Abby's house.


Hoagie grabbed a fist full of pebbles and made his way to the back of the old house. He carefully aimed each rock to the second window on the top floor. After the tenth pebble the light came on, the curtains and the window were open and Abby popped her head out. Through the sleep in her eyes she was able to see Hoagie grinning up at her and waving. She brightened up instantly.

"Come down Abs!" He hoarsely whispers up to her and she nods in return.

Before making her way downstairs and out the door her sprits herself with a bit of perfume and checks her hair in the mirror. She creeps past her brothers and sisters room to make it down the stairs that she carefully walks down. When she finally makes it outside the warm summer night air feels good on her skin and she can hear the crickets chirping. She sees Hoagie sitting on the tire swing that hangs from the old tree in her front yard. He sees her, grins and stands up, opening his arms to embrace her and she runs right into them.

"What are you doing here so late boy?" She asks into his chest. He smells like cologne and laundry detergent.

He kisses the top of her head before replying "I just wanted to see you before…"

She looks up to his face, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Before what Hoagie?"

She feels him tighten his hold on her, he doesn't look at her, he's staring off into the distance.

"Before I leave."

She doesn't get it at first; she squints her eyes and ponders before it hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Hoagie please tell me you didn't!" She says, putting her hand on his chest.

He removes the ball cap he's wearing, revealing the military required buzz cut that now replaces his once long auburn hair.

"I did." He answers solemnly.

She pulls away from him completely now, wrapping her arms around herself instead of him.

"You- You swore you wouldn't! You swore to me Hoagie!" Her voice cracks as her eyes water.

"I know Abby but this; this is something I have to do. Not just for me, not just for you, but for this whole country. Abby please?"

She shaking her head no and the tears are flowing down her face and he grabs her elbow and brings her to him.

Wiping away her tears he says

"Please don't cry, I don't want you to cry." His eyes starting to water themselves.

"Well I don't want you to go!" She shouts, pulling away from him again and turning to run back into her house. But before she can even move her legs he wretches her back and crashes his lips onto hers

This kiss is aggressive and messy at first. Hoagie attempting to pour all his emotions and unspoken words into and Abby, attempting to resist. But Hoagie's lips are too soft and his tongue is too skilled so she gives in and her arms slither around his neck.

When Abby comes up for air Hoagie rests his head in the crock of her neck.

"I love you Abby." He whispers into her skin.

"I love you too Hoagie, so much." The tears threaten to fall again when she lifts his head up and holds his face in her hands.

"That's why you'll have to come back to me." She whispers with a sad smile.

He nods his head. "So that means you'll wait for me?"

She straight up laughs in his face.

"Boy, that's such a stupid question, of course I'm going to wait for you!"

His lopsided grin appears and he stands up straight.

"Abby you can't blame a guy for asking." He says with a wink.

"Shut up fool." She says with a laugh.

"Well you better tell all the other guys on the block that they better not try anything, because I know karate!" He says before balling his hands into fists and bouncing on the soles of his feet.

She laughs.

"Just because you took two classes doesn't mean you're an expert."

"That's exactly what it means!" He shouts before taking her in his arms again and kissing her in the summer moonlight.

"Will you see me off tomorrow?" He asks when they separate.

"Of course, Hoagie."

"I love you Abby." He says again, but doesn't give her time to respond before leaning down again and capturing her lips.

_**A/N: Don't much care for the ending but I like the concept **____** tell me what you think?**_

_**-Danielle**_


End file.
